


The Wrong Love (Larry Stylinson)

by LarryHazMyHeart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHazMyHeart/pseuds/LarryHazMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Prompt taken from tumblr~</p><p>Harry is dating Louis' sister and Louis has a big crush on Harry but doesn't know what to do, so he acts like he hates Harry. Harry feels the same but doesn't want to hurt Louis' sister Lottie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(Harry pov)

Everything had always been natural between Lottie and I. She was perfect; so beautiful. I really thought she was the one for me; until I had met her older brother; Louis Tomlinson.

 

Chapter 1  
(Harry pov)

 

I had met Lottie in school, me being a year older than her. Something about her caught my attention I just never knew what it was. There was only one problem; Louis, her older brother. I've always been attracted to both sexes, and I wasn't afraid that people knew that either. I am who I am. There really was something about the Tomlinson family though, they were all beautiful. Literally. Even Louis.

I have never really hated Louis, but since I started dating his younger sister 4 months ago he has acted like I am the worst person on the planet. Obviously I'm not just going to take him being a dick to me so sure I'll argue with him and be a dick right back, only because I'm sticking up for myself. I guess that it is perfectly natural for an older brother to be protective of his sisters but not the way Louis is, it's literally like he completely hates me. The thing is, is that I haven't done anything to deserve that hate. Have I ?

I remember the first time being to the Tomlinson household; it was beautiful, absolutely lovely. Jay (Lotties mother) is an amazing woman, she seemed pleased to meet me and to have me in their home. She made me feel very welcome. Louis on the other hand practically beat me up with his eyes when he saw me in his house with his sister. I will never forget the look he gave me that day.

After being there a numerous amounts of times I began to get used to the fact of Louis being around; but then something happened. Something I never wish did happen. I became attracted to both Lottie, and her older brother. I realized this about 2 weeks ago, and am still stuck on what I should do. Lately I have been avoiding going over to the Tomlinson household as much as possible to avoid all awkwardness, but I don't think I will be able to stay away forever without anyone wondering what's going on.

 

Louis POV

Harry Styles. Where do I even begin?

It my first day of grade 11 when I saw Harry ( he in grade 10) and new to the school. The second I layed my eyes on him I knew one thing; I knew I had to have him some how; someway. Harry was so beautiful, his curly mop of hair that sat perfectly on his head, his beautiful skin, his sleek long tender body. There wasn't one thing I didn't like about Harry, to me he was absolutely perfect. The only problem was was that he was was a junior, and I was a sophomore. I hadn't talked to Harry once his whole junior year, though I had strongly wanted to, but never found the courage in me to do so. I learned that I had lost my chance of getting with Harry when my very own sister was new to the school the year after. Her being the junior, Harry being the Sophomore, and me, the Senior.

When I found out Lottie won Harry over I was furious. My little sister got the one person I wanted. It wasn't fair to me it really wasn't. I had my chance and lost it all because I was to chicken to go for it. Now I have to deal with Harry being in my house with my little sister. And all I want is for Harry to be mine, not Lottie's. Now I can't help but hate him. I absolutely hate the fact that she gets him and I don't. It is complete torture. I know its not fair me being a dick to him its not like its his fault, but I am still mad. So I have to pretend like I hate him, when really I don't. How could someone hate that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV  
(Saturday morning)

 

I lie awake in my bed, the day looking absolutely gorgeous I hear my phone go off wondering who it was.

From: Lottie  
Hey babe, you want to come over today ?

I felt my stomach knotting, twisting and turning instantly feeling worried. What am I supposed to do? I can't keep avoiding this forever. Maybe Louis wont be there? Hopefully he will be out..

To: Lottie  
Sure thing hun I will be over in an hour or so.xx

 

I get myself out of bed stretching and walking over to my shower. I get in letting the hot water soak my body.  
I get out of the shower feeling refreshed wondering what to wear. I decided to go with something comfortable, my Ramones T-shirt, with my grey sweats. I shook out my hair grabbing my keys and headed over to see Lottie.

I pulled up to the house shutting the engine off, and walk up to the door. I knock twice before someone opens the door. I feel my heart practically stop as I am face to face with Louis. "Hi.." I say. "What do you want?" Louis asks rudely looking me up and down. Did he just check me out ? Oh god Harry, just stop he hates you remember? And you have a girlfriend. His sister! I give Louis a look making it obvious that I am here to see Lottie. "She's not here" Louis says, voice now calm. She's not here!? What does he mean?! "She's not?" I ask. "I told her I would be over in an hour, an hour ago.." "She had to go out for a minute, she said she wouldn't be too long" Louis says looking up at me. "Oh..alright" I say turning back to walk to my car. "Wait.." Louis calls from where he stands at the door. " I turn around looking back to Louis. "You can come in if you want..?" He says still standing there with the door open. "Are you..are you sure?" I ask hesitantly. "Yeah of course" Wait did he just smile? Why is he being nice.. is this a joke? "Thanks" I say as I walk passed him. "Uhm..I'm just watching the tele in the living room if you.. want to join? While you wait for.." He pauses a minute, looking down. "While you wait for my sister.." He trails off. Hmm.. That's nice of him to offer, I think to myself. "Sure, thanks" I say smiling up at him.

I sit down on the couch opposite of Louis, as we watch some show I've never seen before. If this isn't the most awkward situation.... Me and Louis.. in the living room without Lottie. I could get used to this... Harry! What are you thinking?! stop this now. I hear Louis let out a laugh and I can't help but look over to him as he does so. I see him sitting there on the couch, the cute creases by his eyes showing from laughing and smiling. "C'mere" He says looking down at his Iphone. "You should see this, it's hilarious!" I sit there for a minute not too sure of what to do, and if I should actually get up and go over there to sit beside him. I see Louis look over to me, the 2 of us catching eye contact. He gives me a little bit of a head nod letting me know it's okay. I get up off the couch from where I am seated and make my way to the couch that Louis is sitting on. I sit down quite a few inches away from Louis not wanting to make it awkward. I feel Louis scoot in closer to me, my heart racing even faster. Louis starts the video over and presses play. It is some video of a kid getting chased by a monkey. I can't help but let out a giggle when I watch this, and also when I hear Louis giggle as well. The video ends as I am still seated beside Louis, the room now quiet with the t.v being muted. I now feel a slight bit awkward not sure If I should get up to move. I decide it is probably the best idea, seeming how Lottie should be home soon, and Louis hates me enough as it. Or.. at least I think he hates me..Doesn't he? I get up to move deciding that it's probably best if I do, before I feel the touch of Louis fingertips to my back. The touch almost unbearable. "Wait.." he says shyly in a low voice. "You can still sit here if you like..?" I feel my stomach fill with butterflies, wondering if this is the wrong thing to do. But we aren't doing anything, so it can't be that wrong, right? All we're doing is sitting beside each other. I don't respond to Louis, all I do is shuffle back to my spot beside him on the couch, instantly feeling better. Louis un mutes the t.v as we go back to watch the show. A few minutes later I feel Louis move beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder? What is going on here? I sigh, relaxing to his touch, feeling comfortable beside him, and I turn my attention back to the t.v.

We are quiet for about 10 minutes, just enjoying the show, when I hear the front door open and someone step through it. Lottie walks into the room stopping where she stands and looks to us, looking at me and then over to Louis, again and again. I feel myself panic, not quite sure of what to do or say, or even I should even bother. "Uhm..Harry?" I hear her ask. I know this is my q to get up and go upstairs with her. Louis awkwardly lets out an awkward cough as he removes his arm from my shoulder. Lottie heads up the stairs as I go to follow her before stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "See ya Lou.." I say as I head up after Lottie, and I possibly hear him say "Sure thing Haz".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

"I'm sorry Harry but do you want to tell me exactly what you were doing down there with my brother!?"

She hissed at me through her teeth. Oh she was not happy.. " I just don't even understand Harry!" She said, a hint of anger to her voice. "Lottie, babe, seriously you are kind of making this into a big deal don't you think..?" I ask, only being completely honest. "uhm not really Harry!, That's my brother. He hates you. You hate him.. Why were you down there, with him?" She asked harshly. She really was making this into a big deal, I mean yeah sure he's cute and all but what did she really think was going to happen? Louis is straight as it is..I don't know why she is making this into such a huge deal.. "Lottie..let me explain maybe" I say, my voice flat. "Yeah, sure go right ahead" She says, almost sarcastically. "Look you told me you'd be here, so I showed up and you weren't even here, I went to leave but Louis offered me to come in..so I did. That's it." I say looking her dead in the eye. "Oh that's it huh?" She questions me, still not believing me. "If that's it then why were you sitting directly beside him huh? answer that one!" "Kay.." I began. "Well I was on the other couch me and Lou were watching some show on the tele, then he wanted to show me a video..So I sat down beside him. The video ended and I didn't even think to move back to the other couch, I just focused on the show again.." I say looking at her. "Why was his arm around you?" She says purposely avoiding eye contact. "gosh I don't know Lottie! He obviously stretched not thinking anything of it and absentmindedly put his arm around me.. that's all." She's quiet for a moment not saying anything. "You promise?" she asks, peeking at me through the piece of hair that hangs in front of her eyes. "Yes babe, of course" I say moving over to where she is seated on the bed. I bury my head into her neck, knowing she'd give in. She lets out a little scream, giggling as she pushes me down on the bed and attacks me with her cute little kisses. We lay there with eachother, tickling, cuddling laughing, me giving her numerous love bites, making her shriek. I sit up pulling her onto my lap, taking her delicate face in between my palms. I slowly move forward teasing her, taking my time before kissing her, knowing she wont be able to last very long before she crashes her lips to mine. Teasing her was so much fun. Lottie only lasts about another minute before she makes a fussy whining noise, me knowing I have won. She leans in sliding her hands into my hair and pressing her lips to mine. I hold her close kissing her softly. Before I know it, a voice is interrupting us.

" Dinner is...Oh uhh..Yeah dinner is ready" he says awkwardly before shutting the door behind him.

 

Louis POV

I head up the stairs to tell Harry and Lottie that dinner is ready, opening her door, and stepping in not even thinking about it. "Dinner is..." I begin to say. My heart begins to race as I am note quite sure what to do.. "Oh uhh..." I say awkwardly. "Yeah dinner is ready" I finish saying before closing the door and running to the bathroom. I close the door leaning against it as I slowly slide down it and land on the ground with my back pressed up to the door. My head falls to my hands and before I know it I'm crying. What's wrong with me?!

Walking in and seeing Harry and my little sister literally broke my heart, I really wish I didn't see that. I hate this. I hate this so much. More than you could believe. Harry should be mine..not hers.

I get my dinner and head up the stairs not bothering to eat down at the table. Fuck that. I just want to be alone in my room. I heard Harry and Lottie giggling as they left her room and went down stairs.. Why is life so unfair ?

 

Harry POV

I wonder where Louis is when the 3 of us (me lottie and jay) are seated at the dinner table. Lottie and I get up from the table thanking Jay, as we do up the dishes and head back to her room. Jay says she will be running out for a while and wont be back till later. She also said I had to be gone by 9:00pm at the latest. I left at about 8:45 because Lottie randomly got a killer migraine, I kissed her forehead turning her bedroom light off, and tucked her into bed. I shut the door behind me heading back down the stairs. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door before I heard sobbing? Coming from the living room? I walk into the living room, it was dark, the only light coming from the t.v I see a dark figure curled up on the couch. I hesitantly walk into the living room, not quite sure of what to do. I come closer, seeing its Louis.

"Louis"? I ask. He's quiet before he speaks. "Harry?" He asks, his voice sounding rough. "What do you want?" He questions trying to hide his tears. "Louis.." I state. "Don't play dumb, I heard you.. you know I heard you." I say walking over to where he is seated on the couch. "All I was doing was seeing if you were okay.." I trail off. Louis is quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'm fine Harry." He snaps at me. "K whatever then" I say in a snark-y voice right back to him. I head back over to the door before feeling the presence of somebody behind me. "Lottie?" I question, my voice just above a whisper. "No" Whispers the voice back to me. Where we are standing it is dark, but not to the point where you can't see anything, it is somewhat lit up from the light from the t.v coming through. I turn around face to face with Louis. I feel my heart skip a beat, as it pounds in my chest. My breathing rapid. "Louis" I let out a whisper. Louis leans closer to me his warm breath on my face. "I'm going to try something..alright?" Louis voice is a raspy whisper. I nod, not knowing if Louis caught it or not.My jeans instantly begin to feel tight. what the fuck is going on? I have a girlfriend.. but Louis is so beautiful... Harry what the actual fuck is wrong with you!? Isn't he straight..? My mind is racing, really not sure of what is about to happen, though I may have an idea. "Louis leans in even closer I see a tear on his cheek as I lift my hand to lightly wipe it away, putting my arm back to my side. "Don't move Harry" Is all Louis says, his voice hushed to a minimum. Louis leans in before I know it I feel a tingle on my lips, my head feeling full of air. I close my eyes feeling Louis' soft yet rugged lips pressed to mine. The touch is sensational something I have never felt before with anyone..not even my own girlfriend Lottie.. Louis sister.. Oh this is all so wrong.. But perhaps so right? Our lips move in sync, everything natural; beautiful. I lock my hands in Louis hair, lightly pushing him so his back is against the banister of the stairs. Both mine and Louis' breathe speeds up, as the kiss becomes more heated. The moment feels so right, almost perfect. I slowly pull my lips from Louis' letting him catch his breath as I move my lips from his, over to his jawline, and down, pressing light kisses to his neck. I begin to suck the skin, as a moan escapes from Louis lips. Hearing this turns me on even more. Louis has his hands now in my hair, lightly tugging with every suck to his neck. We are like this for a few moments before Louis is first to pull away. Louis grabs my jacket which is now on the floor and he hands it to me. He lightly smirks at me before he disappears up the stairs, leaving me alone. Wondering what the actual fuck just happened. Oh no Harry what have you done..? I'm left speechless really not knowing what drama I have just caused. All I can do is keep replaying the image over and over in my mind of what just went on.

Where do I go from here? What do I tell Lottie? DO I tell Lottie? I have made a huge mistake, which I really don't think was a mistake at all.

I am left completely and utterly confused.  
This isn't good.

Worst thing of all ?

I defiantly have feelings for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

School should defiantly be awkward seeing Louis wouldn't it? I make my way down the flight of stairs grabbing my lunch from off the table before saying goodbye to my mother and heading out the door to pick up Lottie.

I walk up to the door about to knock when the door opens and Jay stands before me. "Oh Harry, how are you?" She asks pulling me into a hug. "Uhm yeah I'm okay,..is..." She cuts me off. "Oh deary did Lottie not tell you?.." Tell me what? I wonder. "Uhh" I look at her questioningly. "Silly girl.. Well Lottie actually isn't feeling all to well today, I told her to rest it off," She looks at me. "Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she is okay" "Oh Dear, I'm sure she's fine, just a little flu bug, that's all." She speaks to me calm, her hand rubbing over my shoulder. "Well I would love to go up and see her, but I don't want to be a bother, especially when she needs rest. Would you mind just letting her know I stopped by, and let her know I hope she is well." It's quite for a moment. "Of course Love, I will do" Jay smiles warmly at me. "Thank you Jay" I smile. "And oh one last thing; I will be by after school to bring any missed work for her as well." "That's very nice of you darling" She smiles, pulling me into a hug. I go to the door, turning around one last time to smile at her. "Have a lovely day" I smile. "You too, and Harry?" She asks. "Hm?" "Thank you" she says before turning to head to the kitchen as I turn heading out the door to school. Without Lottie.

It was third block, as I hadn't heard from Lottie all day. Luckily I haven't seen Louis either. I was and still am left completely confused. Why had he acted the way he had? Had he wanted to? Had he planned it? Doesn't he hate me? Was it just in the moment? More importantly; Why did I want to know all of the answers to these questions?

I put up my hand, asking to go to the washroom to have a quick wee.

I washed up my hands walking over to the hand dryer to dry off my hands, before feeling another body against mine, pushing me against the wall, hot breath on my face. His hot breath on my face. "Styles" He practically hisses in my ear. I stand there really not sure what to do at all. Why was he doing this to me!? I'm dating his sister! "Louis.." Louis cuts me off putting his pointer finger over my mouth "Shhh" He coos stepping between the space between my legs. I'm quiet, awkwardly standing there with him standing between my legs. Louis moves closer to me. He presses his beautifully soft lips to my neck, practically making my body shiver. I wonder if he can hear how fast my heart is beating right now. It's practically jumping right out of my chest. I let out a slight whimper before lightly placing my hand to his strong shoulder, putting on pressure, as I slowly push him away. "Louis.." I barely breath out. "I can't do this.. we can't do this" I sigh. The look on Louis' face is almost painful, as it practically drops in an instant. His face stays like that for a moment, before it turns back to that cheeky cheeky grin of his. "Why not Harry?" He asks his husky voice just above a whisper. His soft lips graze my ear before he speaks again catching me off guard. "Don't you like this Harry? Don't you like me?" He asks that grin still spread on his lips. "Louis I-" "You what Babe" A lump starts to form in my throat, not being able to speak. "Well..?" He questions. "Do you like me or do you not?.. By the way you kissed me the other day, sure told me that you do" I swallow the hard lump in my throat. "Yes Louis.. Yes I do like you.. okay? Is that you want to hear?" I ask in a low voice. "I just want the truth" He says back to me. "The truth?.." I ask, taking a breath. "The truth is, is that yes, of course I am attracted to you" I let out a chuckle. "But.. who wouldn't be..I mean just look at you." Its quiet as Louis speaks up. "But....?" He asks trying to get me to continue. "But? you're really asking 'but?' I say, thinking this should be obvious. Louis sighs sadly looking down to the ground. Something takes over me, before I know it I am moving my hand up to his face moving the soft brown feathery hair out of his eyes. "Louis..I have a ..a girlfriend...." I trail off. "Your sister is my girlfriend.." I say making the point clear. "Like I don't know.." he says with a huff. His voice sounding shattered. I take my hand entwining it with his, bringing it to my lips kissing over the skin of his knuckles, looking up into his beautiful eyes. "Louis..?" I ask "Yeah?" He says back. "What do you think of me? Do you like me?" He is quiet not saying anything. "Harry.."He begins. "Of course I like you. I like you a lot. Do you think I'd be doing this right now if I didn't?" He says quietly. Neither of us say anything for quite a few moments. "look Louis" I sigh. "You're beautiful.." I say "Gorgeous.." I finish. "And to be honest, a week ago I could swear to god that you hated me with all of your heart. Then that happened the other night. Kissing you..kissing those lips of yours was something I've never felt before..with anyone.Not even Lottie. My girlfriend.. your sister. And to be honest, right now it's extremely difficult not to take your face between my palms and kiss you again.." I sigh looking away, to the ground. "You know.." Louis starts to say after a moment. "You could.." Woah. I was not expecting that. Look you may think I'm crazy, or a complete idiot, but what would you do in this situation? It's not technically cheating is it? oh god.. with her brother.. I'm more than confused, nothing making sense anymore. I can't help it anymore as I inch closer, looking into Louis eyes, capturing his lips with mine.

After snogging, we catch our breath.  
Look I know this is wrong; obviously it's wrong but.. but I just don't know. I'm stuck here, what am I supposed to do? I can't hurt Louis.. no that would just be utterly painful. but.... Lottie? I couldn't bare to even think about hurting her...

At this moment I felt like ripping out every hair on my head. Why did this have to happen to me?

Louis speaks up, after a minute looking at me. "Look Harry, this is obviously going to be extremely hard but... but what do you want? I don't want to make you choose... but " "I know Lou I know.. I need to make up my mind.. figure out what I am going to do.. I mean I hope you understand that this is going to take some time.. I mean I don't want to hurt Lottie.. I love her.. but ..ugh Lou I just don't know." I say frustrated. Louis rubs my hand "It's okay Haz.. I'll give you time.. I'll let you figure it out..I'll let you decide what has to be done..I mean..I'd wait forever for you if I had to.." Louis says to me understandingly. He's so sweet. "Thank you Lou..that means..oh you don't even know how much that means. Just know something..okay? Just know that no matter what happens.. I think you're a great person you really are.. I will fix things, I'll make them better.. I just need time.. I can't hurt Lottie..I really can't." I say letting out a shaky breath. "I know Harry.. and you know that's not what I want; obviously. The last thing I want is for my sister to get hurt.." He explains. I'm so glad he's so understanding." Lou I don't want to hurt you either I really don't, but I'll work this out, we'll work this out, together; me and you." I say to him in all honesty. I never realized how strong my feelings for Louis were. " Thank you Harry..and though it may be tough on me.. don't rush this.. thing with Lottie.. don't break it off too fast, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.. I don't want her to get hurt. I want all of us to be okay." "We will Lou..we will" I tell him reassuringly. "We also cannot say a word..to anyone." I say, peering up at him. Louis lets out a cute laugh. "Obviously Haz.. We won't tell a soul.. We'll keep this a secret. We'll keep us a secret until we have this figured out."  
I hesitantly lean in as Louis brings his lips to mine. The spark still there, my body feeling absolutely numb, everything a blur. Oh yeah the spark is defiantly stronger than anything.. than my relationship with Lottie...I entwine my fingers into his hair kissing him hard.  
Louis turns on his heel, looking like The Queen of sass. He turns blowing an air kiss to me. "See ya around Harry" He winks at me. "See ya Lou" I say smiling back.

Now I need to figure out just what to tell Lottie.. how to tell Lottie...

This may take some time..


	5. Chapter 5

(Harry POV)

Things have been going...good? I think..  
Okay..no. To say things are going good would be a complete downright lie. I've been trying I really have but I just can't find it in me to tell Lottie. She's such a sweet girl and I love her a lot I really do it's just I feel for Louis a lot more now; things changed, and changed fast.

It's been two and a half weeks since I told Louis I would 'fix things with Lottie'. I'm not saying that I'm not going to because believe me I am, it's just been extremely challenging for me to find the right way to tell her.

Lately I haven't been seeing her much; I've been spending an enormous amount of time with Louis. Louis is...Louis is so great it blows my mind. He's the most perfect creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I can't seem to get enough of him. He's wonderful, he truly is.

I really have got to come up with a plan to tell Lottie and it needs to be done quick, I can't keep this going on with Louis, and not have her know. To say quite honestly I am scared. Scratch that. I am terrified. Terrified of how things are going to turn out..what if I ruin everything with her, what if she never even wants to speak with me ever again. What about Louis?..


End file.
